Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for providing content using the same, and more particularly, to a display device for receiving a Web page from a Web site and displaying the received Web page and a method for providing content in the display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device has, for example, a function of displaying broadcast images to a user. The display device displays a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.
For digital broadcasting, multimedia devices have been developed toward high performance and diverse functions. Furthermore, many services such as Internet service, Video On Demand (VOD), and electronic album service are now available in the multimedia devices.
A display device can execute a dedicated application for receiving information from a content provider and display a Web page of the content provider through a browser. However, information provided by the dedicated application is not identical to information on the Web page. Therefore, a user needs to compare the information by executing the application and the browser individually in many cases.